


THÔNG BÁO

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: ME - Freeform, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	THÔNG BÁO

Tôi chỉ muốn thông báo với tất cả mọi người rằng tôi sẽ vẫn viết truyện nhưng không đăng nữa.  
Cám ơn vì đã đọc thông báo.


End file.
